Daughter of the Winter Storm
by onyx faye
Summary: A spin off of The Hobbit and The Snow Queen by moviedragon009: In the last moments of Thorin Oakenshield's life, he realizes how he's wasted it. The pursuit of glory and riches caused Thorin to throw away the eternal treasures of love, family, and friendship. Will he regain this wealth when he makes amends with Elsa and Bilbo Baggins?
1. Bloodstained Riches

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _The Hobbit _or _Frozen_. All copyrights belong to Peter Jackson, The Tolkien Estate, and Walt Disney Studios respectively.

**Special Thanks to:** moviedragon009 for making this possible. He allowed me to spin off of his original story, and he helped edit my efforts. Without him, my story might never have happened, so please, show him your appreciation by following/favoriting/reviewing his fantastic stories. Thank you!

**Author's Note: **Set in moviedragon009's universe, this fan fiction won't be interconnected to my other works.

**Chapter 1: Bloodstained Riches. **

Battle cries echo over The Lonely Mountain. Treasure has damned this land with division, avarice, and war. Should Fortune allow survivors; they'll be cursed with bloodstained riches. This grisly reality is steadily absorbed into Thorin Oakenshield's mind. Grime stains his ebony hair and beard, while sweat stings his sharp gray eyes that watch the mêlée unfold. All around him weapons clash, armor tears, gore sprays, and bodies fall.

There's no escape from the consequences of Thorin Oakenshield's avidness, not even for his nephews. Blood and bruises mar Fili and Kili's complexions. Grunge tarnishes Fili's blonde hair and braided beard, while filth soils Kili's brunette mane. Exhaustion clouds Fili's green irises, and dulls Kili's dark eyes. The brutality of battle consumes their wills; all they can do is fight to survive.

But…Fili and Kili are fighting by Thorin's side, even after all that he had done. Disgust contorts Thorin's handsome features, while guilt mangles his heart. What _had_ he _done_? Surely, this bloodbath could've been prevented…it almost was. Bilbo Baggins and Elsa had objected to Thorin's declaration of war, but he rejected their counsel. When they defied him, he threw them out of Erebor.

Now, Thorin would give up all the treasure within the mountain, so he'd know of their fate. All he knows is that Bilbo's disappeared, and while Thorin saved Elsa earlier; that doesn't guarantee her life. Where are they now? Are they alive?

Suddenly, a woman's scream pierces through the battle, and rings in Thorin's ears!

"ELSA!" Thorin shouts, and runs to her.

"THORIN!" Fili yells after him, "KILI, COME ON!"

The two brothers dash after their uncle, pushing through hordes of elves, men, dwarves, and Elsa's own snow giants. Miraculously, they hack into the enemy lines, just as Elsa collapses. Red bleeds through the back of her dress…her lifeblood.

A gruesome orc overshadows Elsa, his massive form clad in spiked armor made from tattered leather, beaten steel, and beige bones. Self-satisfied grunts pour from the orc's filthy mouth, as Elsa's blood drips off his wicked blade. Unfortunately, the orc loses his head, thanks to Thorin.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Thorin bellows, as they encircle Elsa.

_I won't them touch you again! _Thorin silently promises. He's lost the hobbit, but he won't lose his nephews, or this woman. Briefly, Thorin and Elsa's eyes meet. Pain and fatigue seal Elsa's eyelids, feeding Thorin's determination. They will live through this day!

Bats and eagles feud overhead, as Kili shoots approaching foes. Fili and Thorin's swords cleave any that survived the onslaught of shafts. Thorin sees his kinsmen drive the orcs and goblins back. Victory is near!

A demonic howl moans through the air. Dread stills Thorin, Fili, and Kili. They slowly turn to see a warg prowling towards them. White fur bristles around its ghostly eyes, distorted by its hateful snarl. Sleek muscles flex the warg's powerful frame, as its large paws pound into the earth. The monster's rider is none other than Bolg—son of Azog. A black bear's pelt billows off his broad shoulders, while jagged gills hone his sides, and animal claws sharpen iron plates that shield his enormous body. One hand holds his father's mace, and the other grasps his father's beast.

The horrors of Bolg's form are nothing compared to the terrors of his face. Scarce gray hairs spread over an ashen scalp torn by metal strips bolted into his skull, while his ragged ears stick out of his malformed head. Blindness dims one of his eyes, but both are darkened by bloodlust. He doesn't have a nose; only two holes flaring over his gruesome mouth, deformed by revenge.

Bolg is here for vengeance—in that case, so is Thorin Oakenshield.

The leaders scowl at one another; attempting to break the other's willpower. Hisses spit through Bolg's fangs, while growls tremble within his warg's throat. The dwarves raise their weapons.

Kili fires! His arrow throws Bolg off his warg. The orc yanks the shaft out of his shoulder, and swings his mace at Kili, but it's blocked by Thorin's sword. Kili circumvents them, and sprints to Elsa, but stops! Two snow warriors have come to the aid of their creator. Bats swarm around the giants' heads; goblins and orcs slash the titans' limbs, while wargs nip their heels. Nothing breaks the winter soldiers' defense.

Elsa's safe…for now.

Kili runs back to the white warg. Fili distracts it, giving Kili the chance to stab its side. The warg snaps at him, but Fili's claymore hinders the animal's maws. He almost slits its throat, but painful roars shove them down. Fili and Kili whirl around. To their horror, the winter goliaths crumble into piles of snow and ice.

The white warg runs at Elsa. Fili slices the beast's hind leg, which flips it to the ground. It turns on him, but Kili shoves him out of the way.

"Defend Elsa!" Kili cries, "I'll hold off this cur!"

Fili darts to Elsa, but he doesn't see Bolg's mace rushing towards him. It smashes his head, and he shrieks in agony! Kili and Thorin try to save him, but their opponents halt them.

The final blow is dealt, and Fili falls to the earth, dead. Rage drives Thorin and Kili to victory. The dwarf king loses his nephew in the scuffle.

Bolg's forced back, so Thorin sees Kili crushed by the warg's jaws. Desperately, Kili stabs its chest. It wails in ire, which lets Kili escape. The warg drops, and its breathing ceases. Wounded, but alive; Kili stumbles to his feet. He triumphantly grimaces over the warg's corpse…before he falls, never to rise again.

The clamor of combat dies away. All Thorin heeds is his throbbing head, shallow breathing, and pounding heart.

_I promised your mother that I'd protect you,_ Thorin's thoughts wail, _and I've failed._

Tears threaten to wash away his vision—until they're burned off by fury. Wrath empowers Thorin to slay his nemesis. But where is he? Thorin finds Bolg hunched over another orc's cadaver. He doesn't see him slip something into his belt.

Thorin slashes Bolg's back, only cutting his cloak. Bolg slams his mace into Thorin's sword. The collision throws him back! He trips over Elsa's arm, trying to regain his footing. His feet set beside her body, which hasn't been savaged, only dusted with snow. That's when he notices the weapons littering mounds of snow and ice. These are the remains of the winter soldiers that had protected Elsa.

Unknown to him, relief tempers Thorin's face. He notices Bolg leering at them. Cunning flickers in his eyes, while guile twists his mouth. His mace blurs towards Elsa! Thorin's sword barely breaks the blow. Sparks fly off their weapons as Thorin shoves Bolg back. On and on their attacks continue, but it's an even match. Both of them are warriors equally graced with skill and equally driven by retribution.

Finally, Thorin gains the advantage. His sword rips through Bolg's thigh, and he screeches in anger! Irately, Bolg smacks Thorin away. He skids to a stop, just as Bolg limps to Elsa. Bolg glowers at Thorin, as he raises his mace over Elsa's head. Panic pushes Thorin to stand.

Bolg swipes, but Thorin charges! They collide!

Thorin gasps. Pain ruptures in his waist. Bolg unveils a twisted grin as he retracts an unseen dagger, pilfered from the dead orc underling, from Thorin's stomach.

Blood paints Thorin's battered armor, and drains away his strength. Rasping, Thorin crumples beside Elsa. Bolg raps his mace in his hand. Now, the beating begins. Each strike hammers the ugly truth into Thorin Oakenshield.

SMASH!

_Greed consumed me—I wasn't immune to the Dragon sickness._

CLASH!

_Lust for power drove me mad. _

CRASH!

_I am a failure…I betrayed my family, and threw away my kingdom and my home—and all for a sparkling gemstone that isn't worth the blood, sweat, and tears it has engendered. _

Thorin felt macabrely grateful for his imminent death. At least he won't have to live with the monster that he's become.

_Monster_…the word mocks Thorin, as he struggles to crawl away from Elsa. But he doesn't get far; his failing strength hinders him. Perhaps Bolg will avenge his father through slaying Thorin. Maybe Bolg would forget Elsa's role in destroying Azog…but _that_ remained agonizingly doubtful.

Somehow, Thorin glances at Elsa's still form; even now, she was breathtakingly beautiful. It repulsed Thorin to think about what Bolg would do to Elsa once Thorin was dead. From what he understood, the Son of the Defiler was merciless to all who so much as irked him. What horrors were in store for this woman?

_You were right, Elsa… forgive me for all of this,_ Thorin thought, as he looked up to Bolg. The beast raises his weapon to deliver the fatal blow...

Instantly, the blurred shape of a massive black bear crashes into Bolg, while Thorin shields Elsa. All he hears are Bolg's terrified shrieks…and then a satisfied growl.

Thorin looks back to the bear, just as it tossed the remains of the orc leader aside. Black blood drips off the bear's snout, as it prowls toward Thorin, who's too weak to move. What _can_ he do? He's almost unconscious. Soon, the world around him fades away, but not before he grasps Elsa's hand. The ice-cold touch of her soft fingers numb his callused hand; yet somehow, it comforts him.

Thorin feels the bear's paws gently lift him away from Elsa. He feebly tries to keep their hands together, but their fingers are pulled apart. Lassitude and compunction overpower Thorin, and thus he sees no more…


	2. Empathy between the Nomads

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Attention all _Hobbit_ fans! If you're looking for other epic _Hobbit_ stories to favorite, please check out:

_Inaccessible _by Megknsis

Now, to Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Empathy between the Nomads **

The blackness of oblivion enshrouds Thorin Oakenshield. He's falling…falling…falling. Deliria drops him farther into the abyss, until he plummets into his memories…

* * *

_It was sometime after Azog's death, and Gandalf had led the rest of the company off the Carrock into the river valley below. Thorin watched as Gandalf and a few of the dwarves set up camp, while Bilbo and the others busied themselves with cooking supper. Thorin mentally counted the number of their ranks present, and noticed Elsa was missing. He became used to her slipping away, and now that she proved her worth by defeating Azog; he didn't get as annoyed, when she did disappear._

_"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, dragging Thorin out of his thoughts. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Have you seen Elsa?"_

_Elsa's name created a tender tone in Bilbo's voice that almost made Thorin smile, but he stoically replied, _

_"Not recently, no." _

_"Well, supper's ready so…" Bilbo's voice trailed off, when he saw Fili and Kili smirking at him. The hobbit casually cleared his throat, but his cheeks reddened, "I guess I should go find her."_

_This commenced Fili and Kili's snickers, which deepened the blush on Bilbo's cheeks. One stern glance from Thorin caused Fili and Kili to elbow each other into silence, but amusement still tickled the corners of their mouths. _

_Honestly, how _old_ are my nephews? Thorin wondered, and decided to save Bilbo from further embarrassment by volunteering,_

_"I'll find Elsa. You start serving dinner." _

_Bilbo offered a relieved smile, which Thorin saw, but didn't openly acknowledge. _

_After a few moments, Thorin was close to the outskirts of the encampment. Crevices in the treetops allowed tiny moonbeams to shine on him, and soon, he saw that the slivers of ghostly, white moonlight became silver and blue rays. His breath billowed out in clouds of fog from his lips, as he glanced up to see that the forestry around him had taken on crowns of icicles, shawls of frost, and coats of ice. _

_Afterward, Thorin noticed a path of frost outlined by snow. He followed the trail to find Elsa at the end of it. She didn't seem to notice him, because her gaze was on the night sky._

_Thorin did his best not to stare at Elsa, but it became difficult to pull his eyes away, simply because of how stunning she was. _

_The full moon gleamed upon the wintery landscape that surrounded Elsa, creating an iridescent glow around her slender form. Tiny crystal snowflakes adorned her platinum blonde braid that gracefully draped over one shoulder. Pale skin had accentuated her regal features; the two that mesmerized Thorin were Elsa's bright blue eyes, and tiny red mouth. The way they had perfected her face was a mystery to him. _

_For a moment, Thorin was captivated by the glimmer of Elsa's ice gown; hues of white, cobalt, and silver had glittered over the fabric that encased her feminine figure. She looked like a star that fell from the skies, freezing the area upon impact. It was strange for Thorin to see Elsa as an otherworldly being, but she didn't look like she belonged in Middle Earth. In this moment, Thorin fathomed that Elsa's home was heavenward, since she was a beauty amongst the stars. _

_Bursts of biting winds and swirling snow brought Thorin out of his reverie. That's when he noticed tears glazing Elsa's cheeks, while her lips quietly quivered; it seemed that they tried to form words to express her sorrow, but the best they managed was silent trembling. _

_Thorin decided it was best to let it go, so he turned, but his foot crushed a stray branch. He cringed, while Elsa gasped. Thorin heard a bolt of frost SLAM into the tree he hid behind, and it was swiftly covered in thick ice and snow. _

_"COME OUT!" She demanded. Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who'd been weeping._

_Wary of her, he slowly stepped out from behind the tree._

_"Thorin?" Elsa said, as she quickly wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

_ What was Thorin supposed to say?! "Well, Elsa, I came out here to tell you dinner's ready, only to find you sobbing!" This answer, although true, wasn't discreet or considerate, and Thorin had no desire to make Elsa cry. He had his flaws, but cruelty wasn't one of them. The need for tact caused him to struggle with his words. _

_Thorin could feel Elsa's eyes bearing down on him, which made him uneasy, since he hated feeling exposed, especially to a woman. He almost said that someone was calling him, so he had to go, but then he looked into Elsa's eyes. Their gentle gaze drew Thorin in, but it certainly wasn't against his will. He recognized that Elsa made him feel peaceful, for the first time in forever. _

_"Bilbo's serving supper, so…" Thorin finally answered, and he gestured to the path that led back to camp._

_"I'll be there soon," Elsa politely dismissed him, "You go on without me; I won't be far behind."_

_Elsa crossed her arms, but Thorin didn't leave. He tended to intimidate people (even those taller than himself), so her reaction wasn't unexpected. What surprised Thorin was how much it bothered him that Elsa hesitated to speak to him, and yet she happily chatted with Bilbo (at least she smiled when she spoke to the hobbit instead of the dwarf king). _

_In a way, Elsa's caution felt offensive. Granted, Thorin had kept healthy boundaries between him and the company, so he didn't lose the respect of his followers, but still…couldn't Elsa see that she could trust him, especially after saving each other's lives? _

Women!_ Thorin silently grumbled. He was glad he didn't voice his complaints, once he saw Elsa longingly stare at the moon. Sorrow clouded her eyes, while remorse weighed down her countenance. Elsa's yearning expression caused Thorin to recall what she said to Bilbo at The Misty Mountains, " 'At least they had a home once.'"**[1]** _

_"You're lost in this world," He quietly concluded, "your home is gone, along with everything that matters to you, isn't it?"_

_Elsa's startled eyes met Thorin's,_

_"How did—?"_

_"You told Bilbo that we had a home once."_

_"Yes…you heard us talking in the caves."_

_The general observation made Thorin indignant. He just happened to overhear their conversation! That wasn't his fault. For the sake of his dignity, Thorin almost left, but then Elsa smiled; now, he was abashed for feeling cross. Elsa wasn't insinuating anything—she just stated the facts. However, Thorin felt like he had to explain himself,_

_ "It wasn't just what you said to the hobbit," He swallowed to steady his voice, "I know that expression you wear…my people wore it after Smaug drove us out of Erebor and forced us to wander in the wild."_

_There was softness in Elsa's eyes—a touch of pity, but without insult—and it comforted Thorin in a way he couldn't describe. Obviously, she understood how he felt, and he didn't have to say a word…it felt good to have someone else empathize with him, despite that sensation of vulnerability. But he sensed that he was safe with her. She had a way of putting anyone at ease…no wonder Bilbo adored her._

_ Elsa looked away, and fiddled with the end of her braid. She seemed to be waiting for an answer to come to her, thus silence ensued. Finally, she said,_

_"There's hope for you. You do have a chance to reclaim your home, but mine is—so far away—I doubt I'll see it ever again."_

_With that, Elsa sat on a rock, and held her face in her hands. Thorin said nothing; he just didn't know what to say. There were countless times he felt the weight of homelessness crush him, but he fought through it, just to survive. He had given up on reclaiming Erebor, until Gandalf came to him with the insane notion of invading The Lonely Mountain, and destroying Smaug, yet it assured him that he would be home again. Could Thorin possibly give Elsa the same hope? It wasn't likely, but…he had to try. _

_The soft crunching of snow muffled Thorin's footsteps, as he reluctantly walked up to her. Thorin saw more tears had glazed over Elsa's cheeks, which caused him to reach into the breast pocket of his coat. It held a handkerchief, but that was special. Like Kili's rune stone, Dis had given Thorin this handkerchief as a reminder of his promise to her to keep her sons safe. Should he risk such a keepsake to comfort Elsa? Her soft cries made his decision. _

_Slowly, Thorin held out his handkerchief to Elsa. At the sight of it, she hesitated. Her reluctance made Thorin wish to run. Never before had he wanted to retreat, but there was a first time for everything. Would it be cowardly for him to leave? It was clear that Elsa needed to be alone to sort things out, so it might be best for Thorin to go, before he further embarrassed her and humiliated himself. _

_A chill stroked Thorin's thick fingers. He realized that Elsa had taken the handkerchief, because she was wiping it across her cheeks. _

_"Thank you," Elsa mumbled, since her voice was strained from crying. Nothing was spoken between them for a few minutes. Even though the silence was golden, Thorin hoped that Elsa couldn't hear his heart pound against his chest. He hadn't realized how terrified he was of her rejecting his token of consolation till that moment. He wasn't really sure what to do next, but then a better service came to mind._

_"Once we've reclaimed Erebor," Thorin proclaimed, "I will get you home—no matter what it takes—and I do not give my word lightly."_

_Elsa's smile was weak—she seemed to appreciate Thorin's promise, but it was apparent that she didn't think he could fulfill it. _

_Soon, Thorin saw that his hands were still held out to her, and he yanked them away, as if they'd been burned. To keep his indifferent façade, Thorin absently rubbed his hands together, while he composedly asked, _

_"Would you mind keeping this secret? It wouldn't be good for me if the others assume I'd gotten soft."_

_Elsa seemed amused, but she didn't laugh. _

_"Of course," she said._

_Thorin rushed away, until he was stilled by Elsa's smooth voice,_

_"Wait."_

_The dwarf king tried not to look perplexed, when he faced Elsa. She gracefully rose from the stone, and glided over to him. He hated the fact that she was taller than him, and appreciated that she knelt down, so they could see eye-to-eye. _

_"You forgot this," Elsa remarked, and placed the handkerchief in Thorin's hand. The startling contrast of her icy fingertips against his warm palm caused his heart to skip a beat. Not that it meant anything, but he did notice. It must be fatigue and hunger, he reasoned._

_Thorin bit his lips together to keep his composure. In his craven hast, he left one of his most prized possessions behind, and now, Elsa silently reminded him of its importance. Wordlessly, Thorin put the handkerchief back into his breast pocket, while Elsa continued, _

_"There is something you should know. You are a great leader, Thorin Oakenshield. I can see that. Once you take back Erebor, you'll become a great king, but that means you will have wealth and power, and both can consume you."_

_Once again, Elsa's eyes entranced Thorin. He didn't notice her grasping his hands, until he felt the chill of her slender fingers. She kept his gaze, as she softly requested,_

_"Please don't let that happen, for everyone's sakes—but yours most of all." _

_It took time for Thorin to find his words, and he was startled by how decisive he sounded._

_"Neither the riches or authority will change me, Elsa—of that I am certain."_

_ At this, Elsa smiled, but there was doubt in her eyes. Undoubtedly, she was worrying herself over nothing (like women do), but nevertheless he felt touched by her concern. A comfortable silence passed between them, until Thorin hissed and jerked his hands out of Elsa's. Elsa apologized, as Thorin hid his hands behind his back._

_"Think nothing of it!" He said softly; strangely, he meant it. Elsa started to speak, but Thorin walked away, before she could utter another word. _

_Once Thorin was out of Elsa's sight; he breathed into his hands to blow the cold away. He felt disappointed that he had to take his hands away from Elsa's. Their chilly touch ignited a gentle fire in Thorin's heart that flowed through his veins, which was…puzzling. How could something so cold make him feel so warm? More than that, what was this unexplainable bliss that resulted from the unexpected warmth? He couldn't deny this feeling, whatever it was, but he hurriedly dismissed it. _

_What is wrong with me? Thorin wondered, as he walked into the camp. He noticed Fili and Kili staring at him. Kili, being the reckless one, unwisely voiced his observations, _

_"Everything all right, Uncle Thorin? You look a little flustered."_

_"I'm fine, Kili," He answered briskly_

_"Really?" _

_Thorin's fierce scowl made Kili's sly grin vanish,_

_"Of course you are. Don't mind me-"_

_"For that, you get to take the first vigil."_

_Kili huffed in disgust, but it dissipated, when he traded knowing looks with Fili, who snorted back his laughter._

_"You can join him, Fili."_

_"But Thorin-"_

_"NOW."_

_The edge in Thorin's voice made Fili and Kili run to action. Thorin allowed himself a brief smile at his nephews' childish antics, before he remembered what Elsa said. There was no reason for her warning, was there?_

* * *

Unfortunately, there was, and Thorin sees the results of him dismissing Elsa's advice…

* * *

[1] Quote from _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_, Chapter 6: The Front Porch


	3. Dragon sickness

**Chapter 3: Dragon sickness **

Thorin watched in dismay, as history continued to replay itself through his memory...

* * *

_Heavy boots thundered through one of the halls of Erebor. Thorin had lost his way to the Treasure Room; the Arkenstone had devoured his thoughts._ _Soft voices had stifled Thorin's obsession, though only temporarily. They were coming from one of the old rooms on the left side of the hall. Thorin followed the sound, leading him to a set of doors, one slightly ajar. As Thorin stood next to the door; he had heard one of the voices ask, _

_"__Tell me, what's the first thing you're going to do with your share, Kili?" It was Fili. What were they doing in there? Thorin had told them to stay with the others, but once again, Fili and Kil had disobeyed orders. _

_Thorin began to enter, but he was stopped by Kili's quick response, _

_"__I don't know."_

_"__This is our inheritance! How could you not know how you want to spend it?"_

_Kili stuttered something Thorin hadn't heard, but whatever it was, had flabbergasted Fili._

_"__You're lying!"_

_"__No, I'm not!" _

_"__Yes, you are! Why?!"_

_"__Well, if you really want to know…"_

_"__Just tell me, already!"_

_"…__Fine. Mine's going to proposing to Tauriel."_

_"__The scarlet-haired elf woman?"_

_"__Who else…I think she likes me, too."_

_Kili's confession and the elaboration sliced through Thorin, like a Morgul knife. Kili planned to use his share of the wealth of Erebor to pursue— a SHE-ELF?! Tauriel's image had ghosted through Thorin's mind. What he saw wasn't endearing; plaits of long red hair flowed around her defiant face, which held fiery hazel-green eyes, and fierce pink lips. A dark green frock dressed her lithesome figure, armed with elven fighting knives, a longbow, and quiver of arrows._

_ "__Give me that cross look all you want, dear brother, but I've made my decision!" Kili declared, "and goodness help me, I will NOT yield!"_

_Worry bated Thorin's breath. Maybe Fili could reason with Kili._

_"__Did I say I would try to stop you?" Fili sounded hurt. _

_Incredulity slacked Thorin's jaw. From the sound of his voice, Kili was cautious of his brother's answer,_

_"__You mean you—want me to have her?"_

_"__I want you to be happy, Kili. Besides, from what I can see, she's a courageous elf with a good heart. She risked her life to protect you, clearly because she loves you," Fili wistfully sighed, "If only all of us were lucky to find such a woman."_

_"__You should marry Elsa," Kili quipped. _

_"__As fond as I am of Elsa, I shan't steal her from Bilbo," Fili joked back, "Besides, he has enough competition from Uncle Thorin. He's had his eyes on her, whether he admits it or not, ever since she joined the company—I wouldn't cross him, even for her."_

_"__You better not tell him that."_

_"__You better keep your plans secret from everyone, especially from him."_

_Thorin could take no more. He burst into the room, confronting the two young dwarfs where they sat, taking them by surprise._

_"__What are you hiding from me?" Thorin queried. Fili and Kili's faces paled at the sound of his voice. An ominous THUD had sealed the doors behind Thorin._

_ "__Are you not telling me that you're speculating about matters that don't concern you, or that you've betrayed me, your family, and our race?!"_

_"__Thorin, I—" Fili started_

_"__DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Thorin roared. _

_He bit his lip. Why did he do that? Fili was not disrespectful, and yet…_

_Thorin watched his voice after that, softly speaking after he had regained his composure._

_"__Fili," He started, "how could you encourage Kili's foolishness over a pretty face?! You're his older brother! Don't you know you're in charge of keeping his senses?!"_

_"__Kili's not insane, Thorin!" Fili growled, and was held back by Kili. _

_"__I'll deal with you soon enough!" Thorin barked, and turned to Kili, "You selfish, thoughtless child! All you think about is yourself, your wants, and your desires! Did you even consider the consequences of choosing that—that—that BEAST over us?!"_

_"__Don't you dare talk about Tauriel that way!" Kili retaliated, "She saved my life, Thorin! Doesn't that count for anything?!"_

_"__She's an ELF!" _

_"__And that's ALL that offends you!" _

_"__YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ONE OF THOSE TRAITOROUS MONGRELS TO BE YOUR WIFE. THAT'S FINAL!"_

_Thorin's angry declaration shook the room. Satisfied that he had corrected them, Thorin began his departure…until Kili blocked his path._

_ "__You won't stop me, Thorin!" he defiantly declared._

_Thorin promptly rolled his eyes, and shoved passed Kili, who wouldn't be silenced._

_ "__I won't let your bitterness against the elves dictate my actions. Your past won't define my future, especially now that you've turned into such a tyrant!"_

_Something snapped. Thorin whirled around, and smacked Kili to the floor. Fury blazed within him, but within seconds, Thorin found himself glancing at his hands in horror. _

_What was it that Balin had said? " 'A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard.'"__**[1]**__ Had Thorin been infected? No…the treasure hadn't caused this outburst: Kili's rebellion had. _

_Fili punched Thorin's jaw, knocking him against the wall. Shock whitened Fili's face, but it was clear he felt justified in his actions. Wrath bulged Thorin's eyes, as he struggled to his feet, and slammed the doors. _

_Disobedient ingrates! That's what his nephews had become. As usual, Kili was rebellious and headstrong, so Thorin disciplined him, but, as usual, Fili sided with Kili! A deep, sharp growl had trembled in Thorin's throat, as he tried to calm himself. Soon, the dazzling light of the Arkenstone shall overshadow such defiance. Quickly, Thorin refocused on finding the gem, so much so, that he didn't notice Bilbo Baggins pattering towards him._

_"__Thorin?" The hobbit began, but Thorin passed him, "Thorin, uh, I need to talk to you."_

_At first, Thorin refused to reply. It was Bilbo's fault that the Arkenstone wasn't in Thorin's grasp. The dwarf had quietly scoffed. Mr. Baggins was indeed a better grocer, than a burglar. _

_"__Thorin," Bilbo panted, "THORIN!" _

_Finally, the Halfling had stepped in front of the dwarf king._

_ "__WHAT?" he snapped. _

_Thorin's shout caused Bilbo's nervous green eyes to look away. The hobbit uneasily pinched one of his pointed ears, and scratched his curly, brown hair. He reluctantly tried to smile, as his short stature thoughtfully shuffled his hairy feet. _

_"__I'm waiting," Thorin prodded harshly._

_"__Well, it's about—Elsa," Bilbo gulped, "She's done so much to help us, I was wondering if-" He shrugged, "If-if-if we could help her find her way back home. We are, I mean, you are indebted to her, since she-"_

_"__Bilbo, I don't have time to pander to a weak woman. Elsa's home is lost forever, as far as I'm concerned."_

_A few steps later, Thorin internally cringed. What was THAT? Elsa had earned Thorin's respect…even admiration. Her strength captivated Thorin in a way that no other woman had, so why had he called her weak? _

_Apparently, Thorin's statement confused Bilbo too. The hobbit gaped, but awkwardly smiled, as if he hadn't heard what Thorin said._

_"__The Star Gems, Thorin. Unless I'm mistaken, the Star Gems should get Elsa back home-"_

_"__NO ONE takes ANY TREASURE until the ARKENSTONE is found!" Thorin hollered. Bilbo winced. Once Thorin saw Bilbo's reaction; he meant to apologize, but a venomous force had poisoned Thorin's voice, "If you wish to woo Elsa with an abode, you should've left us at The Misty Mountains, and took her to Bag End where you belong."_

_Silence permeated between the two of them, giving time for Thorin to become truly mortified. He had been annoyed with Bilbo's infatuation with Elsa for the past couple of months, but he never meant to admit it. Besides, his—irritation (not jealousy)—towards Bilbo stemmed from the fact that Elsa had become his distraction. Maybe if Bilbo hadn't been blinded by Elsa's beauty, he would've retrieved the Arkenstone, and Thorin wouldn't have to waste his time finding it. With that in mind, Thorin easily swallowed his guilt. He was right. Bilbo was wrong, therefore he needed Thorin's correction, and if it seemed too harsh, then that was Bilbo's problem (he needed a tougher skin anyway)._

_Tears glistened in Bilbo's eyes. The blue cuff of the Lake Town jacket he wore trapped any tears that tried to escape._

_"__I see," was all Bilbo had managed before he turned away. He was stopped by Thorin's taunts._

_"__I trust you won't discuss this conversation with anyone…especially Elsa. I doubt she'd be besotted by a gossip."_

_Stiffly, Bilbo faced Thorin, saying, "Believe me, I shan't tell a soul."_

_Thorin noticed the edge in Bilbo's voice, but he didn't show it. The dwarf sternly watched the hobbit square his shoulders, before he stomped away. _

_With that, Thorin hurried back to find the Treasure Room… _

* * *

[1] Quote from _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

Thorin wrestles to wake up, but another painful remembrance shoves him deeper and deeper into his memories[1]…

* * *

_Where was it!? Where was it?! Where was it?! Thorin's hands clawed through the piles of valuables. Anything but the Arkenstone was rubbish to him. He scurried up another gold mound. Once he reached the top, he kneeled down, and dug through the loot as if he were a fox digging through a warren to find the rabbits. He had to find the Arkenstone!_

_" 'Thorin?'" A voice timidly called him. Thorin's head jerked up, and he was stunned—momentarily. _

_Elsa stood below Thorin; treasures had surrounded Elsa, but her beauty had outshined them all; she was a sapphire beacon glowing in the sea of gold. She was truly beautiful…perhaps more so than the Arkenstone. _

_It occurred to Thorin long ago that Elsa could make him a fitting queen. The ice sorceress' submission to the dwarf king would justify his right to reign to others, while her winter powers would enforce his rule. Yes, Elsa was a handsome prize. He was tempted to win her…until the repulsive thought that she'd come to steal the Arkenstone crossed his mind. _

_" 'You,'" His voice boomed throughout the room, " 'What are you doing here?!'"_

_ From Elsa's reaction, Thorin assumed that he was correct in judging her motives…until she began to use her powers of persuasion to change his mind. _

_" 'You can't ask me to set a winter storm on the Lake Men or the Elves, Thorin.'"_

_" 'Why not? It's within your power, no?'"_

_" 'If I do, I won't be able to stop it. Not for you, not for anyone,'" Elsa paused, as if she recalled a sickening memory, " 'You don't want me to lock this land in eternal winter. Believe me…'" She shuddered, crossing her arms, " 'I know.'"_

_Thorin turned away, and stroked in his beard in contemplation. Maybe a snowstorm was too much to chance—but then he remembered King Thranduil turning away, when Smaug attacked. No…if anything, an eternal winter would be a merciful punishment for what the elves had done, and if the Lake Men suffered, then so be it. They shouldn't have sided with those traitors anyway._

_" 'It's a risk we have to be willing to take.'" He uncaringly responded._

_" 'Are you even listening to yourself? There are innocent people out there, Thorin,'" Elsa's voice rose pleadingly, " 'People you promised to help!'"_

_" 'I did not promise to give away my grandfather's possessions to a horde of armed mercenaries allied with elves! They should have considered that before coming onto my doorstep.'"_

_" 'Thorin, this wealth should belong to everyone! You said that you wanted to see an age of peace and prosperity, not of war and desolation! When will men, elves and dwarves coexist in tranquility? Enough of your pride and stubbornness! Put an end to the bloodshed before it begins! Whatever quarrel you have with the elves, let it go!'"_

_The desperation in Elsa's voice undermined Thorin's resolve…and it vexed him. Who did she think she was? Thorin Oakenshield was King under the Mountain! He wasn't about to become a pawn in Elsa's schemes. She must be taught RESPECT! _

_Thorin felt anger ignite his eyes, as he faced Elsa._

_" 'Why do you care so much about this?'" He eerily whispered, " 'It's because you want your share sooner, and I'm the only one standing in your way, isn't it?'" _

_A perverse pleasure tingled through Thorin, when he saw the fear in Elsa's eyes. She should cower before him. Elsa stammered, as clusters of snowflakes whirled around them._

_ " 'What? No, I…'" _

_" 'Well then,'" Thorin's voice grew in volume, as he stepped into Elsa's space, " 'Why don't you just take me out of the equation? I'm the problem here, aren't I?'"_

_Snow had flurried around Thorin and Elsa, while she backpedaled. She pleaded Thorin to stop, but he kept on the attack,_

_" 'It would be so easy for you to strike me down, and take as much gold as you want. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?'" He bellowed, " 'Get it over with. Why don't you just kill me NOW?'"_

_Thorin forced Elsa back, and she almost tripped. Her eyes flashed into Thorin's. _

_Elsa threw her arm over Thorin's head. A bolt of ice burst from her fingers, and struck a pillar, where icicles appeared. Snow thinly dusted the sea of riches, as the gales around them had whistled away._

_Elsa glared at Thorin, before declaring,_

_ " 'Because I will not be the monster.'"_

_With that, Elsa swished her skirt, and marched through the doorway. _

_Conviction had stung Thorin, but it was (almost) disregarded. His hands scratched, scratched, scratched through the mounds of treasure, while Elsa's rebuke picked, picked, picked through Thorin's brain, and had clawed into his heart. The battle that ensued between Thorin's head and his heart swayed his concentration, until he had stumbled over something. _

_Thorin glared at his feet in annoyance. Under his boot was a box, which he picked up. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a small wooden chest. Curiosity furrowed Thorin's brows, as he opened it. Inside were many white jewels, their glow overpowering his vision—the Star Gems. _

_Thorin closed the box, and was lost in thought. He remembered King Thranduil attempting to barter Thorin's freedom in exchange for these, when he and his companions were the elf's prisoners. But the dwarf king impolitely rejected the elf king's offer. The memory had ignited Thorin's hatred for the elves, and sparked an idea; discard the Star Gems. Thorin smirked when he imagined the look on Thranduil's face, once he learned that the Star Gems had "disappeared". Spite raised Thorin's arm to toss the chest away, but then he stopped. _

_Bilbo, Thorin had remembered, what was it that Bilbo said? Wasn't it about Elsa? Yes…Elsa had wanted the Star Gems as her share of the treasure, because they would return her to her homeland. If the Star Gems were gone: how was Elsa going to get home? Thorin almost threw away the jewels, which meant that—now, Thorin felt ill. _

_Carefully, Thorin hid the chest in the folds of his coat, and walked out of the Treasure Room. He glanced back at the doors. What about the Arkenstone? Thorin clutched the chest inside his coat. He needed to keep his promise to Elsa. His honor needed to remain unsullied, he decided. _

_Weak and weary, Thorin trudged through the halls of Erebor, until he had reached the Throne Room. Reverently approaching the seat of power, a sad sigh escaped his lips, while his shoulders sagged under the weight of responsibility. The Arkenstone was proof of Thorin's right to reign; this room shall remain empty, until the gemstone was found—and the Star Gems shall stay undisturbed in here._

_Thorin's hands shook, as he placed the wooden chest upon the seat of the throne. _

_"I will make everything right," was all he whispered._

* * *

**I will make everything right.** The words jeer at Thorin, alone in the shadows. He knows this isn't over. Somehow, he senses that the worst is yet to come. He fears that his most repulsive memory would appear; the confrontation at the gates of Erebor, a commemoration to his greed and madness…

* * *

_ Bilbo Baggins just confessed that he gave the Arkenstone to Captain Bard and King Thranduil. All that Thorin Oakenshield could feel was pain._

Why Bilbo?!_ Thorin thought, but he was too stunned to speak. Bilbo was a fellow warrior, one of their comradeship, and even…his friend. Thorin's agony seared into white-hot fury,_

_" 'YOU TRAITOR!' " Thorin hollered as he unsheathed his sword, " 'I trusted you! We all trusted you! You were one of us!'" _

_Bilbo cried out, but Thorin didn't listen. All he saw was a target._

_ Thorin ran! _

_He swung! _

_Bilbo shrieked! _

_A pale being leapt between them, before Thorin's sword CRASHED! _

_The blade didn't pierce flesh, but ice. _

_Thorin glared into the ice wall that Elsa built, and saw her misshapen reflection, which proclaimed, _

_" 'You…will NOT touch him!'"_

_What Elsa did had pained Thorin more than what Bilbo had done._

_You choose him, was all Thorin thought, and his heart was torn. He hadn't realized how much he cared for Elsa, until she made her choice. _

_Thorin fumed, and yanked his sword out of the ice. His eyes locked with hers. Momentarily, her spellbinding stare took Thorin aback. To think that he had almost—Thorin couldn't admit it, even to himself. Humiliation berated him for wasting his affection on someone as unworthy as her. _

_" 'Get out,'" Thorin ordered, " 'Both of you. NOW! Go back to your home. I never want to see your faces around here again!'" _

_Thorin almost relented when Elsa flinched. Even after what she had done, Thorin wanted to her stay; perhaps he could change her mind. But once Thorin looked away; his vindictive stubbornness reinforced his decision. He frowned at Bilbo; "'You can consider that mail shirt upon you as your payment, BURGLAR. It's too good for you, anyway.'"_

* * *

Revulsion overcomes Thorin, as Bilbo Baggins and Elsa fade away. More visions of Thorin's mistakes whirl around him, as he struggles to awaken. An unseen force imprisons him in the realm of hallucinations and delusions. Quickly, the images of his errors morph into ghosts of his comrades. The lifeless faces of Thorin's nephews, the Hobbit, and the Snow Queen fill his eyesight.

A single, pleading cry erupts from Thorin's mouth,

"FORGIVE ME!"

But his pleas are smothered, and he withers away…

* * *

[1] The following scenarios are from _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_, Chapter 17: Desperate Measures


	5. Amends and Farewells

**Chapter 5: Amends and Farewells****[1]**

An erratic rhythm softly thumped in Thorin's ears…it was followed by an eerie gasping. Other sensations followed…wetness—heat and cold; these words came to Thorin's muddled mind. Soreness—stiffness—exhaustion came after. Incredibly, his befuddled brain was able to register his meager heartbeat and unsteady breathing.

Drops of water tickled Thorin's eyelids; coaxing them open. Relief floods Thorin, when he sees Oin. He's alive, but not unscathed. Once Oin's face was lively and ruddy; now it's a pale, lifeless mask. His fluffy gray hair and braided beard have become matted masses of dead white strands. The merry depths of his strong hazel eyes have dried up into sad shallow pools; no mirth or strength can be found in them. The battle has aged Oin in a way that Thorin could never imagine.

Silently, Oin continues to dab a wet cloth on Thorin's brow; keeping infection and fever away—but it was clear by Oin's hopeless expression that this was all he could do.

"Where are the others?" Thorin rasped

"They're outside," Oin responded quietly, "Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Gloin are alive, and not the worse for wear."

"Fili and Kili have perished," Thorin mumbled; his heartbeat weakens with every word.

"We know," Oin despondently answered, "Beorn said their bodies weren't far from you."

"Beorn?"

"He saved you from Bolg…do you not remember?"

"I didn't see him, but there was a…black bear."

"That is he."

"What about Elsa?" Thorin swallowed, "And Bilbo?"

Oin looks away,

"Gandalf went looking for them…he has not returned, so we don't know."

"Elsa was with me when I fell!"

"She was gone when we found Fili and Kili."

"Elsa may be alive," Thorin countered weakly, "So could Bilbo."

"It isn't likely," Oin muttered, not wanting to admit it.

The report made Thorin Oakenshield feel faint. His life has been spared, but for what? There is nothing to live for now.

Despondency overwhelms Thorin, so much so that he barely hears Oin speak to someone, and that someone reply. Was it worth Thorin opening his eyes to see the visitor? Well, what harm is there?

With great effort, Thorin's eyelids cracked open. Everything is blurry, so it takes a moment for him to focus. He sees a slouching form hobbling into the tent. There were other shapes that followed, but for the life of him; Thorin didn't know who or what these are. As Thorin focuses on these mysterious shapes: he realizes that they're people.

The first person seems to be a man. He has stringy gray hair and an untidy beard, and he appears to be carrying a staff. Was he wearing dark gray robes? Could this be Gandalf? Dare Thorin hope? Unknowingly, he held his breath, until he sees this person raise his head.

Never before had Thorin been so happy to be right…it is _indeed_ Gandalf! Joy overflowed from the dwarf king's heart, as he gazed upon the wizard's grim, weathered face and pale eyes; both are heavy with weariness, but there's still _life_ in them.

Movement behind Gandalf distracts Thorin…and he sees none other than Elsa and Bilbo Baggins. All of them are disheveled and wounded, but they're _alive_. Their miraculous presence would've caused Thorin to weep in gladness, but weakness prevented him.

Elsa whispered something to Gandalf that Thorin couldn't hear, but her voice alone is music to his ears. Soon, he hears Oin mutter something to them, before he departs, and Gandalf stepped towards him,

" 'I have brought them.'"

With that, Gandalf backed away. Thorin gestures Bilbo and Elsa forward, and they come.

" 'Bilbo…Elsa,'" Thorin's words shake with each ragged breath, " 'I'm glad you're here. Now…'" His dry throat sops up his weak voice.

Instinctively, Bilbo and Elsa lean forward, so Thorin doesn't have to raise his voice more than necessary. Elsa is closer, so Thorin is able to smell the icy scents of frost and snow that emanate off of her. Wondrously, not only can Thorin now breathe; he can speak:

" 'I can do good and set some things right between us, before I go. I have been a stubborn old fool; I believed that I could undo what my grandfather's greed had brought upon him and all around the mountain and rule Erebor anew. I believed I was immune to his avarice. I thought the only ones worthy of my respect were the most hardened and skilled warriors, and that I could never forgive those who I had thought wronged me. But I was wrong, in all respects. You two are the most honorable and valiant warriors I have ever met, not because of skill, but because of your heart, and the friendship we shared is worth more than all the gold and silver in Erebor. I take back what I said and what I did at the gate, and ask that we part ways as friends.'"

Somehow, Thorin isn't as wearied as he thought he would be from making such a grand speech. He suspects that Elsa's magic is providing him enough strength to complete the restoration of their friendship.

A warm pair of hands grips Thorin's clammy fingers, and he sees Bilbo's brave face stained with tears.

" 'Bilbo,'" Thorin comforts him, " 'Good thief…that mithril shirt I gave you is indeed a prized gift, but now you can have as much treasure as you desire.'"

" 'Farewell King under the mountain,'" Bilbo's voice trembles, "'This is more than I, or any Baggins, deserves.'"

" 'No Bilbo," The dwarf king gently corrects, " 'There is more good in you than you know, kindly child of the west. You've shown greater bravery than I could ever imagine, and I only wish that I could reward you more.'"

Soon, Thorin feels an icy hand replace one of Bilbo's—Elsa. His eyes meet hers. Trails of ice glaze her fair cheeks, but she brushes them away.

_Please don't cry, Elsa, _Thorin thinks, _If you weep; I'll be disheartened, but if you smile, then I'll be reassured. You comfort me in a way I never understood, but I should have cherished. If I had valued your wisdom, lives might've been spared, and I could've lived. Time and again, you tried to save me from my arrogance and stupidity, but I was blinded by greed. If I weren't, I would have seen that you are the treasure I desire, like Bilbo Baggins did. I could have—I almost loved you, like he does…but now I cannot. Please give me the serenity of your smile, so I'll have peace in my passing._

Of course, Thorin's thoughts remain unspoken. He helplessly watches Elsa suffer in silence, until he remembers his handkerchief. He subtly reaches for this prize; only to find that it's gone…he must've lost it during the battle.

More than anything, Thorin wants to wipe away Elsa's tears…dare he reach out to her? Would she rebuff his touch? Well, it doesn't matter now. Death has taken away Thorin's pride and corrected his misconceptions of dignity, so what is a little embarrassment between friends? Thorin swallows as his hand trembles toward Elsa. Ever so slowly, she leans her cheek against Thorin's fingers, which unsteadily dry her tears.

" 'And Elsa, daughter of the winter storm," He finally says, " 'I have left you a gift as well; I intended to give it to you sooner, but,'" His gaze drops from hers, " 'we know what happened.'"

Guilt shames Thorin into silence. Even if he weren't weak from the battle: he wouldn't have the strength to lift his head. He doesn't deserve to be in Elsa's good graces…why should he bother to try?

Despair keeps Thorin's head down…until Elsa's fingertips raise it up. Her meek smile assures him that all is forgiven. There is something about Elsa's gracious expression that gives Thorin the courage to finish,

" 'In the throne room, you will find a chest with your name on it; you may take any other treasure that you please as well, but I beg you to take that chest with you; it, along with the rest of the treasure, is of no worth where I go now.'"

" 'Thorin, please,'" Elsa whispers, " 'I'm sorry for what I…"

" 'Don't be,'" He answers, " 'You were right all along, and I was blind to everything. I was the monster. I should never have doubted either of you two in the slightest.'"

As Thorin said this, he feels his strength drain away. Exhaustion reclines him, and he looks upward.

" 'Oh, if more of us valued food, cheer, song, and the companionship of others above hoarded gold, it would be a happier world. But whatever it must be, I must leave it now.'"

His last breath sighs through his lips. And so ends Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.

THE END

* * *

[1] The last chapter is from _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_, Chapter 20: Last Spell of Winter


	6. Alternate Ending 1: If Elsa chose Thorin

**Author's Note:** The Alternate Endings are **NOT** connected to _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_ by moviedragon009, or its spin off _Daughter of the Winter Storm_. These chapters are **strictly** "What If?" scenarios that were inspired by the kind requests of my epic readers/reviewers.

**Special Thanks to:**

· Mom for editing the alternate endings, so they make sense.

**Dedications: **

· Asteroth1 for _brilliantly_ suggesting the alternate endings.

· Megknsis for **passionately** supporting the Thorin/Elsa shipping!

· neah20 for _sweetly_ requesting more chapters (I can't PM my thanks to you, so I'll post it here).

· Yuki Suou for all of your wonderful reviews.

· And all of my readers and reviewers: thank you for being such a blessing!

**Alternate Ending 1: If Elsa chose Thorin **

Once again, Thorin Oakenshield couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights when his mind felt as calm as a hurricane, and his thoughts were just as tumultuous. Of course, the chorus of snores did nothing to soothe him, so he did what was needed to give him peace of mind, and that was to go off to a—_quieter_—corner, and smoke his pipe.

The dwarf carefully crept over the masses of bodies to the pile of possessions, and softly dug through his bag, until he found some matches, his pipe and tobacco pouch. After he was assured that the others were still asleep; Thorin snuck off to a clearing just outside of the camp. He sat on a boulder, and lit his pipe, before pocketing the matches and tobacco pouch.

A few breaths later, Thorin was calmed by the tranquility of the night. Somehow, the purity of the heavens assured him that there was _still_ good in Middle Earth. He was encouraged by the unblemished glow of the moon and stars…especially because they remind him of the ever-hopeful sparkle in Elsa's bright, blue eyes.

Thorin shook away the thought, while he gnawed on his pipe. This _wasn't_ the first time he found himself bewitched by Elsa's beauty. What was worse was how it was _increasingly_ difficult to break its spell. That caused him to impatiently huff out more smoke (as if _that_ would clear his mind).

These sentimental thoughts about Elsa weren't the only things bothering Thorin. He had _promised_ that he would get her back home, after they reclaimed Erebor, but he hadn't considered _how_ this could be done. All he knew was that she needed assurance that he would do his best to get her home. But…what if her home was _not _in Middle Earth? That alone would void his promise.

A wintry chill kissed Thorin's lips, thus curtailing the warm drag on his pipe. He refrained from smiling—something that happened whenever Elsa appeared.

"Good evening, Elsa."

Her weak response showed that Elsa was embarrassed by her intrusion on his private reverie,

"Good evening, Thorin…I—I couldn't sleep, but I can go-" She said backing away, as if to leave.

"Actually, it is good that you're awake," Thorin assured her, "I enjoy your company—besides, we need to talk."

The dwarf never thought it was possible for the winter sorceress to become paler than she was, but her face turned dead white, even her cheeks and lips. At times like this, Thorin wished he wasn't so much the imposing warrior. He attempted to ease Elsa's discomfort by gallantly offering her his seat on the boulder.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes," was Elsa's uncertain answer, "Thank you."

Her eyes never left Thorin, as she slid into the proffered seat. Elsa's mesmerizing gaze almost undid his calm demeanor.

"Elsa…" Thorin tentatively began, as he set aside his pipe. He was surprised that he sounded—uncertain—about what he was going to say, but…he didn't care,

"I know I promised that I would get you home, and I never break an oath…"

Interest creased Elsa's brows, and crinkled her nose in concentration. Thorin coughed away a laugh. Does she _know_ that she does that? Not likely…still, it was adorable.

"But?" She politely urged

"But…I cannot guarantee that I can get you back home."

"I'm aware of that—what _is_ your point?"

"Well, are there any reasons," Thorin glanced away to speak _tactfully_, "Besides just…wanting to go home? Do you have parents—or siblings-" He gulped down jealousy in order to continue, "Perhaps you are _betrothed_?"

Since Thorin's eyes were on his boots, he wasn't sure if Elsa had seen him cringe on the last word. Even if she had, her mild laughter eased his discomfiture,

"I'm not engaged."

"What?"

"I said I'm _not_ engaged."

Eagerness lifted Thorin's eyes to Elsa's. Her expression was unreadable—he hated it when that happened, because he _must_ have insight on her thoughts.

"My parents-" Elsa looked down, as she fiddled with the end of her braid. Thorin smirked at the action—it was yet another way she charmed him.

Elsa took a breath, before she finished.

"They're gone."

Those words took away Thorin's tiny smile.

"I do have a sister," She continued, "But…we're not close, like we once were."

The icy gusts announced Elsa's distress. Hesitantly, Thorin took Elsa's hand in his. Their eyes met again, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe.

"You could stay in Erebor—with _us_."

_With me_, Thorin almost said, but didn't.

"_We_ can provide you everything you need," He explained, "If you want to travel, particularly to visit Bilbo, you just need to tell—_us_—that you're going, and _we_ will arrange your journey. Whatever you wish, just tell—_us_—and it shall be granted."

The tears that brimmed Elsa's eyes afflicted Thorin. He was trying to make her feel _better_, not _worse_. What couldn't he just keep quiet?

The distraught woman blubbered something that Thorin couldn't understand.

"What?" He asked, hoping not to sound as distressed as he felt.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"You are _happy_ then?"

"Yes," Elsa grinned, despite her tears, "I told you that you're a great leader…and a kind one too."

Kind…kind…kind…it was a long time since Thorin heard that word—at least, when someone described _him_. In a way, he felt guilty. He didn't feel _kind_ at all—if anything, he felt _selfish_. He wanted to take care of Elsa, since that might…_endear_ him to her.

"I will do my best to get you back home," Thorin abruptly declared. His prompt decision to ensure Elsa's happiness pained him, but—the sacrifice was necessary. Evidently, his statement confounded Elsa, but he had to say it—otherwise, selfishness would've spoken for him.

Tears began to blur Thorin's vision. He turned his back to her—he couldn't let her see him cry. He had to leave, before he made a _complete_ fool of himself. The weight of agony crushed Thorin's chest, and slowed his heavy steps. Everything in him felt like it was crumbling. What caused this anguish?

_I love you_…the words burned Thorin's throat, but they couldn't be said. Elsa had to go home, her sister needed her, and she must go back to where she truly belonged. If Elsa's home was heavenward, then Thorin shouldn't keep her from returning to the stars.

Soon, Thorin stopped. He couldn't push himself any farther. All he could do was close his eyes, and wish the pain away. He heard Elsa's footsteps stop next to him. She must've knelt down, so they could see eye-to-eye, but he didn't have the courage to look. Something cold brushed Thorin's cheek. He opened his eyes, and saw Elsa's fingertips gently drying the tears that stained his face. Why must her thoughtfulness _disgrace_ him? Didn't she understand that he must be alone to mourn?

_Go away!_ Thorin almost snapped, but once he looked into her eyes; any curt command perished.

Unconsciously, Thorin held Elsa's hand against his cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing was spoken. Gradually, her mouth closed, and Thorin found himself staring at her lips.

Whether Elsa meant to or not; she allured Thorin—and he couldn't fight it any longer. Before he knew what happened, his lips were thrust upon hers. Everything inside him _screamed_ that he was a fool. What was he thinking!?

Elsa was just comforting him, and her compassion encouraged Thorin's affection. She couldn't have known that he loved her, and he _kissed_ her without her permission! What if she was insulted? The damage was done.

All of these cares were cast aside as soon as Thorin felt Elsa's lips shyly entwine with his. She didn't rebuff his display of love, nor scold his rash action—she _kissed_ him back.

Soon, Thorin's lips gently parted from Elsa's. He couldn't tell if disappointment or bewilderment clouded her eyes, however she was fazed—so was he.

"Forgive me," He murmured, "I don't know what-"

Elsa's fingers graciously stopped Thorin's rambling mouth (for which he was grateful).

"Thorin…" Elsa diffidently began, "I want to stay—with _you_."

The silence was deafening, while Thorin embraced the hidden message of her words. Finally, all he could whisper was,

"I love you."

That made Elsa grin.

"I love you too."

* * *

This simple confession altered the course of their future, for Elsa's love made Thorin immune to the Dragon sickness. Once Smaug was defeated, Thorin opened Erebor to shelter the people of Lake Town. Refusing to be overshadowed by Thorin's generosity, the elf king, Thranduil, also came to aid the Lake men. Working side by side to benefit Lake Town resulted in a truce between dwarves, elves, and men. Together, they defeated the orcs and goblins in The Battle of Five Armies, which Thorin, Fili, and Kili survived. The city of Dale was rebuilt, and Lake-Town was renewed, so the Lake-people's home was restored.

When the treasures were distributed, Elsa found the Star Gems, enabling her to return to Arendelle where she put an end to the eternal winter, and made her sister queen regent. Elsa gave Anna a portion of the Star Gems, so they could visit one another.

After Anna was established as queen of Arendelle, Elsa returned to Erebor where she and Thorin were married. Although Bilbo clearly had feelings for Elsa, he didn't begrudge their happiness, and spent the rest of his days in Bag End.

Thus The Dwarf King and The Snow Queen spent many happy years in the blissful seclusion of Erebor. Little did they realize that Elsa's presence had gained the attention of an uprising evil connected to Bilbo's magic ring…however that is a tale for another day.

END 1

**(continue to Alternate Ending 2…)**


	7. Alternate Ending 2: If Elsa picked Bilbo

**Author's Note:** Same as before, the Alternate Endings are **NOT** connected to _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_ by moviedragon009, or its spin off _Daughter of the Winter Storm_. These chapters are **strictly** "What If?" scenarios that were inspired by the kind requests of my epic readers/reviewers.

**Alternate Ending 2: If Elsa picked Bilbo **

How long had it been since Elsa left Middle Earth, and Bilbo Baggins had returned to Bag End? He certainly didn't know. After the initial restoration of his home: the hobbit lost track of time. His grand adventure felt so long ago that he could have dismissed it for a dream; if he had stopped wearing the gift Elsa bestowed him that fateful day…

_Bilbo watched as Elsa's clasped hands began to glow. Soon, her hands revealed what they created; a snowflake medallion that hung off an ice necklace. It was hurtful that Elsa was leaving, and yet the bittersweet gesture managed to salve Bilbo's pain._

_Elsa put the ice chain around Bilbo's neck, and he basked in the intimate moment, so it would stay alive in his memory. She was truly magic itself, and he had fallen under her spell (though he doubted that she knew, and he would never tell)._

_" '__Here's something to remember me by,'" Elsa smiled, " ' It won't melt; I made sure of that.'"_

_Bilbo's eyes drifted towards Elsa's gift, and he delicately held the medallion. To think that Thorin might have had such a treasure...if only he realized what treasure truly was; it might've saved his life. Fortunately, the hobbit knew the wealth Elsa gave him, and he would cherish it forever. _

_Bilbo hoped that sentimentality wouldn't strangle his speech, as he whispered,_

_" '__Thank you…your majesty,'" He weakly smiled, " 'Oh, and if, on the off chance that you ever happen to stop by Bag End, teatime's at four, and don't bother to knock.'"_

_Elsa's lips quivered into a smile, while her eyes shone with tears. Bilbo didn't enjoy her sadness, but he was comforted to know that she would miss him too. _

_" '__Thank you,'" She managed to reply, as her hand softly cupped his cheek. _

_Regrettably, Elsa's fingers pulled away from Bilbo's face, and he watched her gracefully walk away, before he departed__**[1]**__…_

Bilbo sighed at the memory, hoping to exhale the tears, so they wouldn't flood his eyes. Even now, a vain hope that Elsa might return to Middle Earth still burned in Bilbo's heart, but its flame grew weaker everyday.

Thoughtlessly, Bilbo looked at the clock—it was five minutes until four. He should start the kettle now, so the water would be ready for teatime. Passively, Bilbo rose from his armchair, and happened to glance at a mirror in passing. Less time had gone than he thought; his reflection courteously reminded him that only 5 years had past since Elsa left—why did feel like centuries? He should look five hundred years old with the misery that he's been feeling.

With that in mind, Bilbo filled the kettle, and set it over the fire, when…there was a soft rapping on the door. He must be hearing things. No one visits him anymore, since he's been labeled "odd" by the other hobbits.

There it was again…_thump, thump, thump_. Now, Bilbo was getting concerned…should he go to a doctor? Finally, the rapping turned into pounding, _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Those hobbit children and their practical jokes!_ Bilbo thought, rolling his eyes. He started ranting at the offender, as he yanked open the door…and there it stood. Whatever it was, Bilbo had no idea, since the hood concealed its face.

"Bilbo Baggins?" It addressed him.

"Yes," Bilbo answered uncertainly. He wondered if he should close the door or grab his sword, Sting. But then…he _knew_ that voice…could it be…?

Pale hands cleaved the cloak and pulled away the hood, which released a thick, platinum blonde braid that fell gracefully over one shoulder. Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat, as the woman's icy blue eyes gazed into his.

"Hello Bilbo," Elsa smiled…oh how Bilbo _missed_ that smile, "Am I late for tea?"

Bilbo's fist covered his mouth in a vain attempt not to cry. He glanced back to the clock—it was four o' clock exactly.

"You're right on time," He managed to smile—so did Elsa. She took off her cloak, and Bilbo put it on one of the coat hooks.

"How did you find me?" Bilbo asked; he couldn't help it. Elsa hadn't been with Gandalf and the dwarves when they came to Bag End, so how could she know her way there?

"I asked for directions," Elsa weakly smiled, "I got lost quite a few times, before I found The Shire, and then there were all those hobbit holes," She laughed awkwardly, "I asked another woman for directions to Bag End."

The look on Elsa's face said that the woman in question wasn't someone either of them liked.

"Did she have dark hair—beady, black eyes, and a lemon-sucking scowl?" Bilbo asked. Elsa blinked in surprise,

"How did you know?"

"That's Lobelia Sackville Baggins," Bilbo grinned, "She doesn't like me very much. I caught her stealing my silverware once, and we've been bitter enemies ever since."

They politely chuckled, and silence followed…until Bilbo quipped,

"You didn't have to knock, you know."

Elsa didn't laugh—she seemed—nervous? Embarrassed would be the better word. Bilbo almost asked why Elsa was so hesitant, but decided not to pry. The kettle whistled, as Bilbo led Elsa to the kitchen. She sat in one of the chairs, while he took the kettle off the fire. Quietly, the hot water streamed out of the kettle, and filled the teapot. Even as the water steeped the tealeaves, nothing was said. Bilbo set out teacakes, scones, and other delicious morsels, but neither of them ate anything.

Finally, Bilbo spoke,

"I thought you said you weren't coming back."

Elsa cringed, while frost glazed over her teacup.

"I did."

Bilbo rested his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back…I just—don't-"

Where was he going with this? Bilbo wasn't exactly a great speaker, even in the best of circumstances. Neither was Elsa, apparently, despite her royal training.

"I went back to Arendelle," Elsa began, "For many reasons…one of them was the mess I made, before I left. When I ran away, I had started an eternal winter, but I've ended it, and Anna," Elsa cleared her throat, "She's my younger sister—she's ruling in my place."

"In your place?" Bilbo repeated, "You're not queen anymore?"

Elsa started to speak, but Bilbo started rambling,

"Your kingdom needs you! And Anna may be a capable ruler, but she will need your help, and besides-"

"_Bilbo_," Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and started nibbling on a teacake (so he'd shut up).

"I will be able to help Anna," Elsa smiled, as she pulled a leather string off of her neck. The string was connected to a velvet pouch, which Elsa opened, and produced a gleaming white stone, "With this."

"A Star Gem," Bilbo stated.

"I'll be able to talk to her whenever she needs me, and she can visit me with the Star Gems I gave her."

Bilbo frowned. He understood that the jewels would help Elsa keep in touch with her family, but…

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to stay with you?" Elsa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, but that was before you got the Star Gems back."

"Well…is that offer still open?"

Bilbo blinked.

"What?"

"I came here to see if…" Elsa gulped, "I could stay—with you."

All Bilbo could do was stare…did she _really_ mean that? There were no tells—not a smirk on her face, nor a mischievous glint in her eyes, or a mocking tone in her voice.

"You can," Bilbo swallowed, and Elsa smiled.

"But there is one condition."

Elsa winced.

"Lobelia is a dreadful woman," Bilbo felt his cheeks redden, "Once she knew that you were living with me; she'd gossip about us, like nobody's business."

"Well, it _isn't_ their business." Elsa smirked

"Still…Elsa, you're a good woman, and I don't want your reputation sullied by some petulant busybody."

"So, what do you suggest?"

Elsa's face became impassive, but there was a certain sparkle in her eyes that encouraged Bilbo to continue.

"Well—I—um—er," The hobbit brilliantly explained, "that—well, if I—that is, we-"

"Yes?"

Bilbo coughed. Finally, he breathed in his courage, and took Elsa's hand.

"Would you—become my wife?"

Her surprised expression made Bilbo babble,

"That way, there'd be no reason for anybody to-"

"Yes."

"What?"

Elsa bit her lower lip, and then grinned.

"Yes…I would be honored to become your wife."

* * *

And so Bilbo and Elsa were married in a private ceremony. An easy feat, since most of the hobbits _didn't_ want to be associated with the "odd" Mr. Baggins, nor did they wish to become acquainted with his strange, new wife.

Years later, the Baggins took in a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins. None of them knew that he would take Bilbo's magic ring on another grand adventure…

But _that's_ another story….

END 2

* * *

**Author's Final Note: **…And that's the end of this story—for now. Should I get inspired; _Daughter of the Winter Storm_ may become a novel length fiction, but until then: this is the final chapter. Thank you!

* * *

[1] Scene from Chapter 20: Last Spell of Winter from _The Hobbit and The Snow Queen_ by moviedragon009


End file.
